


Destiny

by benoitblanc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The violence isn't that graphic but there's blood, and it's mostly from your perspective, reader is a jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: RISE OF SKYWALKER SPOILERS ! Armitage Hux is a spy for the Resistance, the reader goes a bit beyond that by being a spy and a Jedi - but not everybody can have a happy ending, especially when they're considered traitors.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, General Hux/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Personal headcanon but I'm pretty sure Ben knew that Hux was a spy, even though I'm sure Hux didn't know that Ben knew. Either way, Pryde's an asshole but I couldn't kill him because he dies later anyway - no shade to Richard E Grant though he's a sweetheart and he deserves the world. Anyway, this isn't a very happy one shot, it's pretty angsty. During the scene where you know what happens the song I imagined playing in my head was Un Amico from the Inglourious Basterds soundtrack, do with that what you will.

You wanted to run, and you’d told him that the night before everything happened. But as you stood, watching Armitage getting dressed that morning - you knew that he wasn’t going to listen. How were either of you to know that the situation at hand was going to get worse? 

Truthfully, you had a thought that it would. With the Supreme Leader on edge, Allegiant General Pryde down your throat and your new title as Commander, making your boyfriend ranks below you, everything felt odd. It made sense, even if Ren didn’t hate Hux, to make you Commander over him since you were Force-Sensitive and he wasn’t. But that would lead into the point that you’d always felt like you knew how your journey would end, but not when.

Hux was a traitor, and you were too. The only difference was the reasoning, Hux didn’t seem to care which side of the war won - the only thing he cared about was the loss of Kylo Ren. You, on the other hand, were completely unfaithful to the First Order and wanted nothing more than to see it crash and burn.

“I just think that something is going to go wrong today.” You mumbled, putting your black uniform on and turning to Hux. “You keep saying that, and you know that I trust you but we can’t run, not with Pryde here.” He muttered, and you recognized that hint of venom in his voice. The Allegiant General had been a friend of Hux’s father’s, so he already had a disliking towards Hux - and he seemed to have some sort of superiority complex when it came to you too despite you having the rank of Commander among your ship.

So you both continued getting dressed, taking as long as possible so you didn’t have to go outside of the safety of your bedroom - neither of you truly realizing that it would be the last time, regardless of what your Force powers had told you. As you turned to Hux, you felt a softness overtake your face, a certain softness that you had always reserved for him. Hux very quickly pulled you closer to him, resting his hand upon your lower back, his other hand on your chin as he lightly brought his lips to meet yours, something that you reciprocated quickly, tangling your fingers in his perfectly styled hair, not that he seemed to mind. 

As you pulled back, before you even had a chance to exchange words, a buzz came from the com that was placed by your door - a buzz that meant someone wanted to talk to you. With a groan, you pulled back and walked to the door. “It’s Pryde.” You mumbled, seeing Hux towering behind you, somewhat anxiously. “I’m going to need you out here soon, there’s been another disturbance - apparently the Supreme Leader is headed out to another planet.” He said over the com, sounding less than enthused, but you figured that it was just because he had resorted to calling.

“Okay, I’ll be there soon… do you know which planet?” You replied back, and he took a few moments before responding with a “Not yet,” And hanging up. You turned to Hux, who was already handing you your long coat (that was actually his) to obscure your lightsaber and blaster - since you weren’t supposed to need a weapon today and most of the First Order had no idea that you even knew what a lightsaber was, let alone that you had one of your own.

“I’ll see you later,” You mumbled as you pressed a kiss to Hux’s cheek, rushing out of the room with the full intent of running to find the man who had just emergency contacted you - but you felt Hux wrap his hand around your wrist. “Just because he prefers it when you help doesn’t mean I'm going to let you go alone,” Hux said, and you nodded and walked with him to where you found the man that had called you. 

“All-” “Oh good, you’re both here,” Pryde responded, cutting you off. “Yes. We-” This time it was Hux’s turn to be interrupted, but not by Pryde. “Processing on the ship you requested information for is complete, that is not a First Order ship.” A stormtrooper said, handing the report to Pryde who’s sneer only grew. “Why don’t you two go take care of the enemy ship,” He commented as if he had some sort of authority over you. “Allegiant General, I am your Commander. Do not sp-” “I’m asking, as someone who works with you, to please do this while I take care of the military forces.” He cut off the scolding you were about to give him, but with a nudge from Hux, you knew it was better if the two of you dealt with it than Pryde, who was actually loyal to the First Order. “Fine, yes. We’ll go.” You mumbled, following Hux to where the intruders were - which wasn’t far. 

You remained steady, watching them with wondering eyes. Leia knew who you were, that you were a ‘traitor’ to the First Order, but you didn’t know if they did. From the looks of it, they saw you and Hux and nothing more than First Order puppets, which is why when they heard three bodies fall from behind them and Hux share the information that he’s ‘The Spy’ their reactions went from confused to overjoyed and surprised - continuing as you pulled out the hilt of your lightsaber, allowing the green color, the classic Jedi color, to illuminate their surroundings. 

You helped everyone get to the hangar, Finn’s eyes trained on your precisely used saber as you ran. “Are you a Jedi?” He questioned, out of breath from sprinting. “I am- Leia knows about me, I’ve been a mole since I was a teenager.” You responded, un-igniting your lightsaber once you reached the door. As Hux opened the door you turned to him, “We need to run-” You started, frantically as the other’s stopped to see what would happen, but he shook his head. “We can’t, we have to distract them or they’re going to die.” He responded, and you felt yourself slipping in and out of reality as you heard an interaction between Finn and Hux.

“You can come with us,” Finn responded, turning to face you as you looked back at him. “You’re a Jedi, and if the General knows then you have a place in the Resistance.” He said, and as you looked at Hux you could tell that he wanted you to go. “I can’t- I can’t leave him here.” You mumbled, Finn looking at you incredulously, but he didn’t have time to wait - so they ran to their ship. 

“You can’t do this- you have time to go-” “I told you this morning today wasn’t going to go well and it’s not, Hux. I’m going to die, this is how I die.” You explain, your frantic tone enough to drive him over the edge. “No, no, you're not going to die I need you to g-” He was about to push you out of the open frame before he saw it close, your fingers still holding where you had slid them - you closed the door. “It’s my destiny, Armitage, so we’re going to lie - and I’m going to take full blame for what happened.” You proclaimed, taking your enjoyed boyfriend to be patched by a droid and get a cane to walk with.

“This is a mistake- we could just lie,” Hux said, turning towards you but making sure not to be worrying in front of the droid, which would report back to someone if he said something incriminating. “We can’t lie, Armitage. They’ll know.” You said, running your fingers through his hair as you pressed a kiss to his cheek.”I mean, we are going to lie, but we’re going to say that I did it. If we’re honest they might not kill us, especially since Pryde is my subordinate.” You explained, “Well you did do it, but so did I-” “Right, and we’re going to say that you weren’t involved.” You said, he wasn’t on board, you knew that, but he knew that there was a higher chance of Pryde letting you live than him.

So that’s what you would do, and when Hux limply stood and the droid rolled away to take care of some other injured person that had been making it beep for a little while, you turned to Hux, resting your hands in his hair as you took a look at his face for what you assumed would be the last time. “You said this is how you die,” He mumbled, remembering what you’d frantically told him while he had been losing blood. “I don’t know if this is actually when I die, I just know that when it happens it has something to do with you.” You muttered. You hadn’t known that for a while, but it was a part of being Force-Sensitive for some people, and it was something that Leia had told you about a long time ago.

Hux didn’t know what to do, but as you both desperately pulled each other into a passionate and loving kiss, tangling your fingers in his orange locks and Hux pulled you as tightly to his body as he could, both of you seemed to realize that this could be the last time that you would ever be together.

As you pulled apart, both of you looked like you were on the verge of tears. “I love you, Armitage, no matter what happens.” You whispered against his lips, your forehead rested against his as he tried to fight back a tear. “I love you too, Y/N, always.” It took a few minutes, but as you both went to where you knew Allegiant General Pryde was waiting, you spoke first. “I’m the spy, sir. It was me, it was always me, I got Hux shot and I- I know that you’re going to execute me but-” Pryde cut you off, firing his weapon, as you braced for impact you felt nothing but the loss of a hand in yours, and as you opened your eyes you saw Hux’s body on the ground, a wound in his stomach.

You let out a wail of agony, dropping to the ground as you cradled Hux’s head in your lap. “It was me, it was me why-” You started sputtering, Pryde ending his conversation with another man and turning to you. “I know you love him, everyone does. You’re covering for him, Commander, that’s why Ren doesn’t trust him enough to have your position.” He said blandly, turning back around to look at the rest of the stormtroopers in the room.

You didn’t know how long it was of your head pressed into Hux’s uniform, just hoping that somehow you being a Jedi would bring him back, something would bring him back, but nothing did. You stood up, slowly, and you knew many people in the room thought you looked like a fool. It was Pryde that took a step back, allowing a Lieutenant to stand where he was in the assumption that you were about to slap him. Your face was red, your eyes puffy as your tears stung your cheeks, but you stood, with a shaky voice and wobbling legs.

“You have one thing w-wrong, Allegiant General.” You started, moving your hand to your belt as you pulled out your lightsaber hilt. “I am a traitor, the worst kind actually - because I’m more than just a spy… I’m a Jedi too.” You stated as if it were nothing, igniting your lightsaber and impaling the Lieutenant in front of you. The room was a spray for blasters as you ran around, slicing and dicing everything in your path as Kylo had done before you with the technology of whatever ship he was on.

You saw red, you felt nothing but pain as you splattered yourself with blood and killing everything in your path, your green lightsaber being the only thing that helped people make out what the blur of a black uniform was dancing around the room. It could have been done in minutes had you not been running on pure rage, but it was much sooner, it was a blur when you found yourself tied up. You don’t know how many people you’d just murdered, ten at least, but as you found yourself directly in front of Allegiant General Pryde, too far to stab him while he had his blaster - the same one he had used to kill Hux - pointed towards your stomach, you knew that you were done.

“Is it true that the Jedi know how they’re going to die?” He questioned, not lowering his weapon. You turned off your saber, sliding it back into your coat, Hux’s coat, and turned to him. “Some of us, I knew I would die for him, and I was positive I was going to die today. So you can do what you’re going to do, I’ve served my purpose with honor.” You said, feeling at peace with what was about to happen.

“With pleasure, Resistance scum,” Pryde responded, and with that, he did with you what he had done with Hux - however, your body didn’t remain, you had become one with the force as you joined past Jedi in the world between world’s hoping for nothing more than to be reunited with Hux once more.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, not a happy oneshot. The ending could be considered hopeful if you squint but other than that it's pretty sad and canon-conforming. Hope you liked it, either way. I'm still recovering from this movie.


End file.
